Rule Twenty-Nine
by redhairedwriter7
Summary: Ariza David has had a set of rules passed down onto her from her mother. All of these she now lives by. When a new mission is brought up for NEST, Ariza realizes that she's going to break her own rule. Never fall for your partner.


**Disclaimer: Anything that is Transformers is not mine. There are many times that I have written letters to Hasbro, asking for rights of Transformers - I normally get restraining orders or warrants. Sometimes both. JUST KIDDING! But seriously I would love to own Transformers. They would be mine and mine forever - Okay, I take that back, I would most likely share them with my bestie Michelle. She takes half and I get the other half. I only own Ariza, Firestorm, and Lunarbolt - of and other NEST officers. **

**A/N: If you have read my other Transformers story, Unstoppable, you will see some very familiar faces. And if you haven't - please fill free to go read and review it! More reviews = more chapter updates~! Also, there will be uses of different languages, in this chapter - Italian. Later on... well, you'll see. I'll put up the translations at the end of the chapter.**

**Warnings: Language, slash, violence (mild), and mild sexuality. **

**Enjoy the read!**

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky, its rays beaming down on the white sandy beaches of Diego Garcia. The water surrounding the military airbase was crystal clear with mirror images of the jets that flew overhead. On these white beaches, a lone figure lay quietly on her beach towel, her sunglasses framed neatly on her face, hiding her eyes from the harmful rays of the Earth's powerful sun.<p>

Underneath those sunglasses were a pair of mysterious brown eyes that told the story of a young woman who has dealt with many deaths. In her ears was a pair of headphones that were attached to her iPod which which played Nickelback's latest album. Her tan skin proved that she was not of European descent . Dark coffee brown hair was laid around her head, framing her face as the woman continued to sunbathe. She was wearing a dark brown string bikini that clung to her body and it easily showed off her curves and tone stomach.

NEST Liaison Officer Ariza David was having her first personal day in over eight months while being stationed at Diego Garcia.

Ariza could hear the faint sounds of a revving engine coming towards her. Her eyes remained closed as the impressive sound grew closer to her relaxing spot. She hardly moved as the shifting of metal and whirling of rotations was heard. A shadow fell over her and soft thumps were felt. The former Mossad officer tilted her sunglasses from her nose and was face to face with her partner, Mirage.

"It's my day off, 'Raj. Now go away." The woman snarled indignantly.

The Autobot refused to budge. "I can honestly say that human females are _much_ more _attraente_ than I thought." The silky Italian voice replied.

Ariza slowly lifted her sunglasses again and glared darkly at her partner. Mirage seemed to be unaffected by the woman's stare. _"__Vai __saltare __giù da un ponte__."_ The liaison barked.

She placed her head back on her towel and closed her eyes, hoping to catch in a few more minutes of sun bathing. Mirage folded his arms over his chest. The Autobot spy glanced over to the clear oceans by the beaches as a smirk formed on his lip plates. He turned back towards his partner, an idea floating around in his processor. Mirage waltzed over to the waters, knelt down, dipped his hand into the water, and flicked it over to the former Mossad agent.

Ariza let out a horrible, loud screech as icy water contacted her skin, soaking her to the bone. She threw down her sunglasses and glared at the tall Autobot. Her hair was now dripping with salt water creating goose bumps along her arms. The brunette's eyes turned several shades darker, her eyebrows frowning deeply at the red Ferrari.

_"__Sei morto__per me."_ The liaison growled with furious eyes.

The Autobot spy quickly transformed back to his alt. mode and propped his front door open, waiting patiently for the woman to climb in. The liaison stood up from her relaxation spot, wrapped the towel around her body, and walked over to the Ferrari, her anger still present. Ariza climbed into the front seat, seething at the dashboard of the sports car. After a few moments of silence, Mirage finally revved his engine and darted towards the airbase, sand barreling out from under his tires.

_"How was your tanning session?"_ Mirage spoke through the radio as the two drove towards the main hanger.

"Don't _even _act all innocent after what you just did, _porco_." The brunette sneered.

* * *

><p>Ariza glanced towards the radio and placed her eyes at the entrance where she saw her commanding officer, Colonel William Lennox, who was currently speaking with the leader of the Autobots, Optimus Prime. Both of their expressions were either extreme disappointment or very mad; to be honest, Ariza didn't want to know. In fact, she was tempted to sink further in her partner's seat but that would just be a sign of weakness.<p>

_Rule # 8: Do not back down from any challenge or obstacle, no matter how terrifying. _

Mirage rolled up to the main hanger and clicked his door open, letting the woman out of his front seat. Ariza climbed out of the car, clutching the towel tightly around her body. Once she was vacant, Mirage swiftly transformed into his bi-pedal mode, rolled his shoulders and looking sideways towards his own commanding officer. As for Ariza, her hair was still wet and dripping onto the hot pavement.

"Zia, what happened?" The colonel questioned, giving his fellow teammate a quick body scan. Ariza pointed her finger at Mirage who was now smirking in satisfaction.

"Ask that_ maledizione_ spy of yours. Now, if you would excuse me, sir, I need to go take a shower."

With a sharp swipe of her hair, Ariza stormed off, heading towards her private quarters. Being one of the few women on the base, it definitely had its perks. As she stomped away from her commanding officer and partner, Ariza heard some wolf-whistles and cat-calls being jeered at her. Finally, at some point she was close to strangling every single one of them.

For Mirage, it was only about to be worse. The smirking spy turned towards his commander and felt his smile slip away from sight. The red and blue mech was not too happy either. His blue optics were narrowed and turned into a deep frown.

"Mirage..." Prime's voice rumbled.

The spy held his hands up. "What?"

"Human females have very sensitive emotions; you cannot pull a prank because you believed it to be funny. After all, she is your partner. I suggest you be polite." Optimus replied, disappointment laced through his tone. Mirage folded his arms over his chest, glancing up at his commander.

"I am polite!"

The Prime was definitely not convinced as he gave his spy a stern look.

Mirage shrugged. "Most of the time... it was only a banter, sir. I didn't think she would be this upset."

"Then would you like to explain why she was soaking wet?" The Prime questioned, his optics demanding for an answer.

The Italian sports car cringed slightly, his shoulders sinking back. There were very few occasions when Optimus would be counted as "pissed off". And this was one of those times.

"... It was only splashing." Mirage replied. Optimus' frown grew deeper. The Prime knew that he had bots that enjoyed playing pranks on the humans; the Terror Twins being the culprits on most days. The red and blue mech glared at his spy.

"Apologize or I will send Ratchet _and _Ironhide to escort you on your next mission." Optimus growled.

Mirage's faceplates fell. "You can't be serious."

The Prime didn't move his optics from the red mech. "Do I look like I am smiling, Mirage?"

"No, sir." The red spy shook his head. Mirage was just hoping to get out here alive without Ratchet smacking him across the helm with a wrench or two. Satisfied, Optimus unfolded his arms across his chest and smiled at the Italian Autobot.

"Good. Now, go apologize to Officer David or I will be the one to escort you."

Mirage sighed. "_Sì,__signore_." The red mech transformed and drove towards his hanger that he shared with Bumblebee. Mirage knew that he would apologize and that would be the easily part. But it was facing a very ticked off former Mossad agent who would kill a man with a paper clip that scared him.

After watching his spy drive away, the Prime turned without another word, walking off towards Lennox. The young colonel had his arms folded neatly over his chest with a smile. There were many discussions to be held and pranking your human partner wasn't one of them.

* * *

><p>"From what our contacts have told us, it looks like there's been some major activity in Russia. Apparently, they've seen some suspicious cargo being shipped from different corners of the earth and it all ends up in the ports of St. Petersburg." Lennox spoke, leaning back into his chair. "Plus, some big drug Lords have been popping up around that area too."<p>

In front of him, General Morshower, Sergeant Robert Epps, a few NEST members, and the Matrix bearer sat around the conference room. Well, in the Prime's case, it was more like standing.

"We think the Cons are behind it." Epps chipped in, throwing his hands behind his head. "Or at least doing something they shouldn't be doing." He thought about it and then shrugged. "Which is pretty much _everything _they do."

Optimus nodded. "I see. And what are you suggesting, Colonel?"

Epps glanced at Lennox who in returned looked at the Prime. "We're thinking of sending a small team over to check it out. More than likely they would have to be undercover if we want to keep the Decepticons from figuring our next move."

Meanwhile, Ariza was listening intently from behind the door. She pulled out a small bobby pin and gently slipped it into the keyhole. Jiggling the pin around the lock, the Mossad agent was able to unlock the door and waltz into the conference room wearing a black t-shirt and tan cargo pants. She ran a hand through her tangled hair, smirking at her CO who was sitting on the other side of the room.

"I heard something about an undercover mission."

Lennox growled as he sat up. Next time, the door will be equipped with a keypad and no one would give her the code. "This was supposed to be a _private_ briefing, soldier."

"I have ears of an owl, sir." Ariza replied, striding up next to Epps and taking her own seat.

Epps laughed. "She got you there, Lennox."

The army colonel glared sideways at his friend before turning to the Prime. "We may need some backup if things go sour in Russia. I'm guessing you can provide us with that if it turns out to go that way."

The large mech solemnly nodded. Epps just chuckled and leaned in his chair, titling his chair back. "Yeah, because taking several giant alien robots to Russia will not be at _all_ suspicious."

As Ariza lifted her head to speak, something caught her eye... a fly. A freakin' fly... on the freakin' wall. The liaison slipped out her dagger from her side pocket and threw the blade at the wall. Little did she know that the silver knife had flown right over Morshower's head.

_Brilliant._

"Showoff," Lennox grumbled to the Mossad agent as Morshower cursed up a storm.

Ariza fumbled for words but none came out. She jumped from her chair and raced to the wall, pulling out the dagger and slipping it back into its' rightful place. Her cheeks were red with embarrassment her own commanding officer glowered at her.

"I am so sorry about that sir."

"Just don't do it again, David." Morshower just moodily replied as he furrowed his brooding eyebrows.

Ariza let out a small laugh and slowly at down again. Lowering her head, Ariza murmured a few Arabic curses while Lennox glanced up at Optimus. Epps was trying his best to contain himself but there was not a doubt in his mind that it was funny. The large Autobot looked down at the liaison and faintly smirked, his blue optics twinkling.

"Actually, she may be of use to us."

Lennox leaned back and stroked his chin thoughtfully. "You might be right, Optimus."

Ariza incredulously looked at both man and machine, her eyes switching between the both of them. The Prime posed one questioned.

"Agent David, do you speak Russian?"

Furrowing her brows in confusion and curiosity, she answered. "I'm somewhat rusty at it, but more or less yes."

"Perfect." Lennox smiled. Ariza folded her arms over her chest and frowned at her CO. There was just no telling what was going on in that man's brain...

"Congrats, David. You're on the mission."

Ariza quirked a brow. "You're planning on sending me on my own, aren't you?" Her eyes drifted between Epps and Lennox who was exchanging glances to one another.

"Don't sound so thrilled, Zia." Epps replied, stretching his arms out and cracking his shoulders. "Lennox and I are comin' with you. So, you won't be alone all the time."

The liaison rolled her eyes.

"Oh wonderful. I have two dogs that are going to escort me to St. Petersburg. That poor city has no idea what they are about to face." The woman replied sarcastically, waving her hands nonchalantly. Lennox just shook his head, trying his best not to slap himself. This is going to be fun...

Ariza quietly dusted off some invisible dirt from her cargo pants and tossed her hair back. She grabbed a hair tie from her wrist and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. Lennox tapped his fingers on the table and clicked his tongue.

"We're gonna have to get rid of those pants if you're going to play the part."

Ariza paused. "And what part would that be?"

"A translator." Epps smirked. Lennox nodded. "A young, sexy translator slash girlfriend of a very well-known drug Lord."

The woman's eye twitched at the word _sexy_. "You have **got** to be joking." Lennox pulled a white box from under the table and tossed it to Ariza who easily caught it. She eyed the box and sent her CO a questionable look. Lennox motioned for Ariza to open the package.

"Go ahead and open it."

Epps grinned, showing off his bright teeth. "Hope you like it."

Ariza pulled the top from the box and lifted up a ocean blue satin gown with a gathered bodice, deep v-neckline that is adorned with horseshoe ornamentation at the bust line with an additional horseshoe on the lower back and the drape in the back cascades down to a small train. She looked at the garment in surprise and then back at Lennox with a small laugh.

"I am surprised you figured out my color."

He held his hands up in surrender and jerked his head in Epps' direction. "Blame him."

Ariza smiled light at Epps. "Thank you Robert." She leaned over the side of her chair and kissed the man on the cheek. When she pulled away, she gathered up the garment and sauntered out of the conference room, leaving the rest of them to their business.

Epps rubbed the spot where she had kissed him and chuckled. He glanced at a glowering Lennox and grinned. "Yeah, I still know what the ladies like."

"Keep telling yourself that." The colonel huffed.

Epps laughed. "You're just jealous."

"I'm married you dumbass." Lennox dead panned as he waved his left hand around.

"So am I."

The colonel rolled his eyes and turned back to the large mech in front him. "Alright, we've got that part squared away. And since we're going to be undercover as a drug Lord, a body guard, and one girlfriend, we're going to need some fast cars."

Optimus nodded.

"I think I know the right mechs."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow. Talk about a cliffhanger on the first chapter, but I happen to enjoy such things. I also enjoy long walks on the beach and vanilla ice-cream. Just throwing that out there. Please review! I'll get started on the next chapter! **

**PEACE!**

**Translations: _attraente_ - attractive**

** _Vai__saltare__giù da un ponte - _Go jump off a bridge.**

** _Sei morto__ per me_ - You're dead to me.**

** _porco_ - pig**

** _maledizione_ - damn**

** _Si signore _- Yes sir.**


End file.
